I Want Candy
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione asks Severus for candy, but is that what she really wants? A little smutty oneshot with our favorite couple.


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Hermione Snape tossed and turned in bed. Shifting and grunting every so often. It was passed two in the morning, and she woke up over an hour ago, unable to get back to sleep.

Being six months pregnant did make her body somewhat uncomfortable from time to time. Her back ached, her bladder couldn't hold well, and being this far along in her pregnancy made her feel fat.

This time though wasn't one of those moments. Another side effect of being pregnant was having cravings and not being able to control them. She knew she wouldn't feel sated and get back to sleep if she didn't get what her body wanted, needed and even at times, demanded.

"Sev," Hermione poked her husband at his ribs a few times, attempting to wake him.

"I'm awake," Severus grumbled into the pillow, because he was face down on it. Actually he was half awake for quite some time. He was a light sleeper, and with Hermione tossing and turning in bed, it was bothersome. And the night demands of his pregnant wife weren't new to him. "What is it now?"

"I want candy," she whimpered.

Severus grumbled, not really saying a word.

Hermione waited for his reaction. Not caring that he was going to rant on and complain again. Eventually, she knew that he would get her what she wanted later.

The sleepy brain in Severus's head was trying to figure out what Hermione had asked him. She wanted candy? He slightly turned his head towards his wife when he felt the bed shift. Her back was to him, and she was silent. Did she mean what he was thinking? If she was asking for something else more precise like her insane cravings, he would probably hex her into next week if he didn't love her so much.

The last time that they had sex was almost a month ago. He didn't want to pressure her into anything that she didn't want. Sometimes she was so demanding with their sex life, and other times it's like she didn't want it. Her hormones weren't stable and had driven their sex life in an up and down rollercoaster. He always waited for her to make the first moves when she was pregnant. He was used to it, after all, this was going to be their third child, but of course, he always had to be at her beckon and call no matter what.

All his thoughts and questions where set aside when his libido took over.

He turned his head to the side, and saw his wife, slightly seated up, with her back on a bunch of pillows against the headboard. With the light coming from the light on her nightstand, he saw her tears as they shimmered down her cheeks.

Slowly, he moved towards her, till he was lying right next to her. He wrapped an arm around her belly, and pulled at her just a bit. "Don't cry," he said softly, as his lips ever so softly grazed on her cheeks. He tasted the saltiness of her tears as he kissed each of them away. He hated to see her cry, most especially when he knew they weren't happy tears. Now, her tears were of sadness, and if not frustration.

"Sev, I want—" Hermione was interrupted when Severus firmly planted a kiss on her lips. All was forgotten instantly. She wrapped an arm around his neck, groaning when he felt his tongue enter her mouth.

For a very brief moment, the kiss that the both of them shared was slow. Quickly it had grown intensely towards a very passionate and wanting level. It had been so long for the both of them, and they knew exactly where they were heading within the next several moments.

Severus's hand caressed Hermione's belly, and eventually traveled down. His fingers went beneath the soft cotton of her knickers, soon feeling the curls. He ventured further, until his fingers had found her clit and pussy. "Wet already?" he purred into her ear as he played with her outer lips.

Hermione only could groan, as she arched up against his hand. Merlin she didn't just want more, but needed more as well.

After shoving off her knickers, Severus helped her sit up so that he could take her night shirt off. When Hermione was naked, he too got himself naked, tossing his shirt and boxers into the air and onto the floor.

Severus moved on top of her, settling between her legs, aware that he had to keep most of his weight in his arms. He grunted when Hermione pulled his down roughly, letting his lips meet hers for another kiss. Their bodies touched fully, her breast against his chest, his flat stomach against her round one, his hardened cock rubbing at the entrance of her pussy.

"Love me," Hermione said breathlessly. Forget the foreplay, she didn't need it. She was more than ready. "Fuck me!"

Severus grabbed hold of the base of his cock, nudging its head against the entrance. He felt his cock twitch in excitement, and knew that he wasn't going to last long.

"Don't tease Severus, please," Hermione pleaded. She was on the verge of begging.

"I wasn't teasing," Severus growled as he slowly slid himself into Hermione's hot, wet and tight depths. His eyes rolled to the heavens. It was better than he last remembered. Once buried to the hilt, he stopped and tried to concentrate on something else otherwise he would explode sooner than he wanted to. "Damn! Hermione, don't tense around me," he hissed. "I'm not going to last long."

"Neither will I. I need to cum," Hermione groaned in frustration as she raised her hips up off the bed. "Fast and hard. I need you fast and hard."

"I don't want to hurt you," Severus said.

Hermione shook her head. "You're hurting me now! You're killing me!" She pulled him down and nibbled on his ear. "Feel me?" she purred as she purposely clenched her muscles around him.

Without saying another word, and wasting another second, Severus withdrew and thrust into Hermione firmly. He kept his strokes long, enjoying the feel of her pussy on his cock, savoring every inch. They quickly got into a rhythm, with the sounds of grunts and moans bouncing off the four corners of their bedroom.

"I'm close," Hermione said breathlessly as her nails started to dig into the shoulders of Severus.

"So. Am. I." Severus said in grunts not stopping his thrusts. He saw her firm juicy breasts bounce and move. He bent his head down, and greedily started to suck on the pink nipple.

That was all it took to send Hermione off the edge, and into orgasm. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as she shut her eyes. Her body convulsed as her pussy squeezed around Severus again and again—her juices flowing out of her, onto his balls, and even the bed.

"Fuck!" Severus growled in sweet release. The clamping of Hermione around him sent him into orgasm immediately. He was holding back so long, that he couldn't hold back much longer. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he jerked into her a few times, spilling his seed into her.

"Don't," Hermione murmured, feeling Severus pull away.

"I'm too heavy," Severus said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're just fine," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

Severus obliged, but still kept his weight on his elbows as the shook in weakness. He laid his head on her shoulder and kissed it. He remained in the same position, until his member softened and finally slipped out.

"Not what I wanted or expected at first, but damn!" Hermione said as she turned on her side, watching Severus as he lay back on the bed.

Severus had his arm on his forehead, as his breathing evened out. He turned to Hermione with a confused look on his face. "You said you wanted candy, and I gave it."

Hermione started to laugh at him. She couldn't believe it. "I meant a wanted a candy bar Severus."

"You've got to be joking!" Severus snapped in disbelief.

Hermione snuggled at Severus's side, and wrapped her arm across his chest. She kissed his chest and then looked up at him. "But that was… Wow! I didn't know I wanted that as well until you started kissing me."

"Does that mean you still want the candy bar?" Severus asked as he arched a brow at her.

"A Snickers please," Hermione said with a very wide grin.

Severus grumbled all the while as he slid away from Hermione, put on his pajama pants, and walked to the kitchens. If he didn't love his wife, he'd probably be cursing left and right. He prayed that the there was a few Snickers bars in the refrigerator of Hogwarts. Albus after all asked the house elves to keep a good supply of muggle candy bars and sweets for he too ate them.

Later, Severus sighed in relief after watching Hermione doze off. She had eaten two Snickers bars out of the three he brought. He buried his head beneath the pillow as he heard the loud snoring of his wife. He had to get a decent amount of sleep as best as he could. It was the time of the year when teachers and students were busy with NEWTS keeping him very busy.

Just when Severus closed his heavy eye lids, he felt a tapping on his back. He groaned, lifted his head and saw his four year old son. "What is it Jonas?" he grumbled.

"I'm toisty Daddy," he replied in a small voice. "Me want juice."

Severus sighed, keeping the cursing to himself. After he got out of bed, little Jonas raised his arms up at him, wanting to be carried.

On the way to the kitchens, Severus felt like he was a walking zombie, carrying a ton of weight at his side. However, he wouldn't have it any other way, as long as he could make his wife and children happy.

----

AN – Just a little something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed the lemons. **Review!**


End file.
